


Close Calls

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [82]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Angst, Blood Drinking, Family Feels, Gun Violence, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutants, Original Character(s), Precognition, Shooting, Superhero Babysitter Claire Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: She was also on edge... They all shrugged it off at first, Madame Butterfly on edge  meant there was an 'absolute' to happen for the day. Most of the time cancer would set her on edge like this all day. Because cancer doesn't change... the only thing that changed was the when of the patient arriving. They all just glanced at each other at her crest fallen mood and shrugged it off, they hadn't had a child one in yet. The poor rookie still had some events left to help toughen her skin, they just chalked it up to that and kept eyes on every young patient that came in, expecting to find who was the absolute.Then she grabbed Michael's arm, "Don't let him keep the gun."





	Close Calls

Michael was working with his three favorite people... Tammy was running the short simple (or stupid) quick patches, Claire as always was first on the savage ones and their Madame Butterfly was on Tammy's side, knowing how and what to help with instantly, words not needed spoken. He couldn't wait until the young CNA made her decision on where she was going with her schooling. He just hoped she wasn't stuck in that fucking debt limbo most people her age was in just from getting out of schooling.

She was also on edge... They all shrugged it off at first, Madame Butterfly on edge meant there was an 'absolute' to happen for the day. Most of the time cancer would set her on edge like this all day. Because cancer doesn't change... the only thing that changed was the when of the patient arriving. They all just glanced at each other at her crest fallen mood and shrugged it off, they hadn't had a child one in yet. The poor rookie still had some events left to help toughen her skin, they just chalked it up to that and kept eyes on every young patient that came in, expecting to find who was the absolute.

Michael blinked at the hand gripping his arm painfully tight, “What's wrong?”

“Don't let him keep the gun,” he frowned at the dilated pupils, they were so wide, blacked out and reflecting him image back at him. “Don't let him keep the gun.” His own eyes widened as he saw himself holding up his hands before it panned to staring at a gun pointed at him.

“Michael!”

He blinked, spell broken, “Yeah?”

“MICHAEL,” Claire said with much more force, hands up as she packed away. His eyes looked to settle on a .45 pointing at her.

“Don't let him keep the gun,” was whispered so far away, so softly, he couldn't keep himself from stepping forward, arms raise to put himself between Claire and the gun.

“I need help,” the man currently tucked under the gunman's arm coughed out.

“This is an ER we could help without the gun.”

“You wouldn't, doc, trust me, now help us,” the gunman spoke up as Michael caught one of the ones behind him mumble about those two being on a watch list from the police.

Michael took a breath, bleeding out, internal hemorrhage, blood filling the chest cavity, his lungs weren't even able to half inflate, less than 10 minutes until he starts really gasping/not breathing if they don't hurry. _Don't let him keep the gun._ “What happened?” He signaled to one of the tables and realizes his mistake the moment they shuffle to it, the... vision was of him being shot at angled from the beds.

“Claire,” was whispered, before the voice sounded a little louder and worried, “Claire... gloves.”

She was trying to get Claire out from behind him... The gun going off was the absolute. “Claire, get us gloves.”

“Hurry,” he stepped back at the demand, noticing the gun shaking.

“You don't need that, that's going to get more than your friend killed. _Put it down._ So we can work.”

He started keeping a tab, adding adrenaline and desperation to things his influence couldn't reach through because the man shook his head before his hand steadied, gun back on Michael. “Just, hurry.”

“ _We can't work until the gun is put down._ ” He tried again, stepping closer, hands up, “Please, _put it down._ ”

So many things happened at once, he couldn't even catalog them all. He caught a scared gasp behind him before his world shattered after hearing the patient cough hard, blood filling the air as burning pain went off in his side. “Michael, MICHAEL,” Claire's voice helped bring back the world, “Kid, come on, wake up.”

Blood, flowing blood, Michael finally gasped and panted, blood in the air. He could feel it pouring down his side, inside him. “Liver... Liver damage... Claire, I- I can't have transfusions. I can't have transfusion blood, I reject it.”

“You can still... right?”

Michael knew he was going into shock, he was so relieved it wasn't the haze, he sobbed and nodded, “I... I can't feel it anymore.”

“I need a cart over here he's gonna code! He's going into shock, move!'

“I'll get blood-”

“No, he can't have transfusions! Just... Get him stable I'll take care of that. MOVE!”

“Don't... Don't let them get contaminated,” Michael gasped as his vision started blacking out, he had to calm his breathing, he had to stay awake.

-

Michael groaned, panting, “J, Peter?” He was so fucking thirsty, what happened?

“You're awake,” he blinked at the gasp as she stepped back, oh it was their Madame Butterfly, “Here,” she was a little skittish as she handed him the water, he chugged it, “I, I need to tell Claire you're up, she said she had to go get somethings for you.”

“Claire... did she, did she get hurt?”

“Just, she got grazed. The bullet was a through and through, caught some skin but- no one else got hurt. He, he panicked and dropped the gun. I- I grabbed it and got it away before-”

“Claire got hit by the bullet that hit me?”

“Yeah, is... is that bad? You said don't let them get contaminated. Are you... sick?”

“My inducer is off, isn't it?”

She nodded, “Yeah, they, Claire had to take it off, couldn't see you were hurt until she did. Thought, thought you were... invincible or something when it happened. It's why... why we didn't react quicker when we saw you go down. Didn't realize you were hurt until you started pouring blood.”

“Can I have more water?”

“Yeah, of course, Claire says she's on her way with backup,” he groaned, making her step back, “I'm... I'm sorry. I just... I- I use to have nightmares about... something, sorry it looked kinda like you. There were nights I wouldn't even go outside because, I had these horrible-”

“I- I'm sorry. That was probably my fault. I, I wasn't exactly a model citizen in my youth. I- that, that panic you feel. It's warranted, but you don't have to fear me, I won't- Human being aren't food, and friends definitely aren't food. I just... So thirsty, I need- I need to replenish. I'm healing but it's so slow without blood.”

“Claire said you can't take transfusions.”

“The... the chemicals in them, it makes me sick. It always has, ever since- before this.”

Michael winced as he jumped at the sudden sound of a teleporter, “Hey, kid, shit you look worse for wear.”

“Deadpool, what the fuck are you doing here?”

“Look, doc, as many times as you put me back together... I'm here to pay up. You need blood, and blood I got in spades.”

Michael groaned when he heard Spidey land on the window before he climbed in, “Sorry that took so long, Wade is annoying to track down.”

“I'm not killing a friend... I'm alright, I'm- I'm just thirsty. I- I didn't even feel the haze when I was going into shock.”

Spidey was tapping his foot, his mask kept tipping from him to the CNA standing beside his bed giving him water, “You need to replenish, and you can't kill Wade, he- he's got a quick healing factor. Hell you could probably feast on him and he'd still be fine.”

Wade opened his mouth, raising a finger before they both glared at him, he -wow- surprisingly dropped his hand and stayed quiet. “I'm not eating my friends.”

“Doc, I'm offering a donation here. And it's fresh, all Canadian grade... well ya know what not quite sure if-”

“Wade,” Spider chastised as he walked up to rest a hand on Michael's cheek, “I almost lost you, you are so low on blood they can't figure out how the hell your heart is functioning correctly. And you're still turning down fresh blood. I swear to god Morbie I am fucking printing out and laminating this day the next time you even once whine about your control... Because this right here? This is Control.”

“Claire is on the way with reinforcements, I'm good.”

“Dude, who do you think the first wave is?” Spidey waved a finger between him and Wade, “She said you were mentally stable, interacting, said you didn't feel like that haze was happening but after them fixing up your liver they weren't sure how bad it'd get and they couldn't transfuse you. I- Don't tell her I said anything but I'm pretty sure some of the guys donated a few pints during the surgery.”

Michael groaned, smiling when the glass of water was offered to him, “Thank you. Wait, why are you still here?”

“I... You, you survived an absolute... You're, you're the first one to do that. I- I wanted to help keep you surviving it. I- I'll leave you since you have visitors.”

“Wait, no, stay, I was just- you're a CNA, I just didn't want you getting in trouble for it.”

“ER's been shut down until they can get hazmat cleaned and the police and surveillance and everything. Plus another doc to come in to run it. They're redirecting everything until the lock down is cleared completely. Gun in the hospital, not a good.”

“Shot doctor in the fucking ER, not good either....”

Michael sighed, “I'm- I'm sorry. I, I tried to get the gun away. The gun was the absolute.” He whined when he tried to sit up, grumbling when the bed was raised, “Got a bigger problem.”

Spidey was glaring, “Morbie, you're shot, nearly bled to death and refusing blood. How the fuck bad is it to be a 'bigger problem'?”

“Claire, Claire got grazed by the bullet that hit me.”

Spidey shook his head, “Okay, she okay? I mean, she's the one that called me.”

“The bullet that went Through me, hit her.”

“You know the odds of undamaged DNA surviving a through and through?”

“What were my odds of survival past 12?” Michael said as he eyed the mask, watching the eyes narrow as he turned away, nodding. “Just, keep an eye on her for me? While I'm stuck in here?”

Spidey scratched at his head, “So, you want me to start now?”

“Go change, I got this. But... bring me some lunch?”

“Your regular slab of mooing cow?”

“Can you make it the whole cow? I- I'm starving.”

Wade had apparently gotten bored, his earphone were hazardously sticking to his mask while he danced around to something that Michael honestly couldn't bother focusing on, at least until Spidey walked up to him and smacked the back of his head, knocking the earphones out, “What? Hey, Morbie thirsty yet?”

“Always, but he's good, we're outa here, come on. Oh, hey, you need me to bring some blackout curtains when I head back?”

Michael tilted his head before shaking it, “No, sounds like Claire already has it taken care of, shoo before she sees you.”

“Got it,” Wade got the heel of Spidey's palm to his face when he tried to make a grab for his ass, “Hey, You're taking us outside, not on a date. And I am a happily married man, thank you very fucking much.”

“Nuuuuu-” Michael swore he heard the call in the distance as they teleported away about the time Claire came in, shifting his leg to set a cooler on the bed while instructing the maintenance folks she brought in to cover the windows, “Sorry it took so long, Stark sent that. He'll check in after he gets Jarvis to chill the fuck out.”

“J okay?”

“He... Stark explained it like a panic attack. Slammed the panic button so hard when you got shot he had swat show up...”

“Would explain the ER locked down.”

“Okay, this is fresh, drink up kid. How have you been feeling?”

“I'm more worried about you, let me see.”

“I'm fine,” Claire smacked his hand when he reached, “Look, yeah I got a cut on my arm, but it's fine, it's just a graze where it... I'm fine.”

“Claire, I've had one verified instance of being blood born contagious. You got hit by the same bullet that hit me. Please, even if you chalk it up to shock/panic/worry/anything I need to know what's going on with you.”

“Kid, you drink, I'll show you my fucking arm, deal?”

“Deal,” Michael grabbed the cooler, wincing as the weight pulled his side, “Damn, I'm a wuss without the bloodthirst.”

“Kid... I got it,” Claire shifted the cooler so he could reach down into it even when laying down, making it easier with his reach as he settled. “Just, drink up.”

Michael hummed as he bit the first bag, gulping greedily, panting to get his breath back before he grabbed the next one, blinking when Claire's gloved hand took the empty from him to dispose of it. When the second one was finished he sighed as he felt as if a cool spring was suddenly flooding into his veins, “That feels so much better.”

Claire smirked as she grabbed the empty, “Better than morphine?”

“Haven't had morphine in... I can't remember when I had it. Think it was after a transplant... Might, might wanna not be in the room in case the Thirst hits.”

“You're good kid, you still got another 8 in there. Drink up all you need.”

“Gotta give it time to get into my system before my stomach can hold more.” He grumbled and shifted, “Great my side itches...”

“Let me see,” Claire was already pulling the blanket and gown up to check, “I'll I'll get those stitches out.”

“Thank you, that's not the only place itching though.”

“The others will dissolve over time, I'm not digging for them.”

“Great permanent itching until they do.”

Claire finally seemed to find that point in her mind that now it was 'safe' and she finally leaned down to hug him, “God, kid, you scared us so bad!”

“I'm sorry, I- I just knew the gun was going to go off, I was trying to make him put it down and then... He got startled, it must have started working because he hit my side not my chest.”

Claire looked about to cry when she pulled back, “You- you need to drink more. We should-” she shook her head as if remembering who she was talking to, “How's the damage?”

Michael shook his head, “It's healing, it's just... annoying.”

“Good, good, okay those stitches, hold still.”

“Claire... it- it starts out like, like feeling sick. Just, tired, and thirsty, especially during the day.”

“Kid, you are the patient, not me,” she glared as she kept checking the surgery incision and snipped and pulled the useless sutures. “I'm just... adrenaline crash and pissed off and relieved because you're still alive. Do you know how close- Michael, we had to fix your liver WITHOUT BLOOD. Make sure you go to church with Matt this week, because you just had a fucking miracle happen tonight.”

Michael just reached for the cooler, blinking as a bag was handed to him, “Nah, just... butterfly effect.”

“So, about these symptoms you were talking about? When, when would they present?”

“The only instant it started the night it happened. But, he was suffering sever blood loss. The type we weren't sure how he survived.”

“So, thirst, fatigue, which after that bullshit all of those would happen anyway, anything else?”

“Light sensitivity, we- he didn't have problem with sunlight other than it was painful to look at and made him tired.”

“Okay, anything else?”

“Yeah, loss of appetite, feeling sick when eating. He said it was only like that when... when he had to have blood. He- he was lucky enough the mutation was stunted severely, so. I- I hate to say it but I hope since you're not already showing signs nothing came of the contamination chance.”

“Alright, I'll... check in on myself I guess, and let you know if I notice anything.”

“Claire... he, he never got to the point of the haze. Just, call me the moment you start feeling any kinda abdominal pain or anything like time loss, okay?”

Claire nodded as she finished taking the sutures from the healed skin, “So, liver update?”

“I- I need to drink more,” Michael grumbled as he reached for another bag. “Guess guns still aren't a problem... it's getting the blood for it.”

“We- we know what to do for next time,” Claire grumbled.

“Next time,” was squeaked out making them blink as their Madame Butterfly came in with a fresh pitcher of water.

“Yeah, welcome to the medical field, there is always a first time and a next time.”

Michael tilted his head, “I think my husband is here with reinforcements,” he grinned as he saw Peter skid to a stop in front of the door, Jarvis following as they brought him in a tray for dinner. “There's my boys.”

Peter hugged him instantly, “Sorry it took forever to get some good stuff this late, J... he's still a little worried.”

“Jarvis, come here,” he smiled when Peter snagged the tray from him to let him get pulled down for a hug.

“Sir, your stitches.”

“They're already healing. Don't need them.”

Jarvis seemed to finally relax as he hugged him back before Peter came back to hug them after setting the tray across his legs. “We're okay.”

“Yeah, we're okay.”

Claire tapped Madame Butterfly's shoulder, “Come on, let's let the family settle in, we... still have a mess to deal with.”

 

 


End file.
